Life for a Life
by Michael2
Summary: Commander Turner and his new partner investigate the request of a convict requesting a presidential pardon in exchange for a
1. Prologue

U.S. DISCIPLINARY BARRACKS FORT LEAVENWORTH, KANSAS 1814 ZULU

Kevin Miller sits at the table in the small concrete room. He is accompanied by his lawyer, a balding man in a suit. He faces the woman in a gray suit who approached him with a request a few days ago. Mediating is a United States Army major who is the staff judge advocate of the U.S. Disciplinary Barracks. Miller's lawyer, Michael Gooding, places manila folders on the table. The woman sitting across the table reads them.  
"The test results are in, my client is a match," says Gooding. "I know you haven't found someone else; otherwise you would not be here"  
"Excuse me, Major," says the woman. "What would you propose to offer Mr. Miller if he agrees"  
"I am sure we can convince the convening authority to reduce his sentence," says Major David Neikos, the mediator. "Given what you are asking him, I am sure giving him the chance to leave here before being eligible for a senior citizens' bus pass would be a fair"  
"I have a better idea," says Kevin Miller. "I would like a presidential pardon"  
"That might not be possible," says the major.  
"You know what you are asking me to give up. I think it is a fair trade"  
"Mr. Miller, Major Neikos's offer seems reasonable," says Michael Gooding. "We should consider it. You still have over twenty years left in your sentence. Maybe I can get you out in as little as five years"  
"I want a presidential pardon," says Miller. "A life for a life. That would be a fair trade." 


	2. Pardon Me?

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1245 ZULU

Commander Sturgis Turner walks towards the front door to the building housing the U.S. Navy Judge Advocate General's Headquarters. It is early summer, and he is wearing his white summer uniform along with the other Navy people. Walking into the lobby, he steps into the elwevator. He recognizes familar faces, including that of Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts.

"Good morning, Bud," says Sturgis.

"Good morning, Commander," replies Bud.

"I heard the court-martial is today."

"I'd better get prepared. I'll be meeting with my client before we go to trial."

"Lieutenant Vukovic is known to pull a few tricks up his sleeve."

"I know."

As the elevator doors close, a woman's voice cries out. "Excuse me!" she shouts.

Bud presses the button to open the elevator, and the doors slide open. In steps a woman with shoulder length blond hair. She wears the white summer uniform of a female Navy officer. The rank markings on her shoulder indicate that she is a commander.

"Ma'am," says Bud.

"Thanks," says the commander.

"You new here?" asks Sturgis.

"I haven't been assigned here in years," says the woman. "I'm supposed to report to General Creswell. Today is my first day of my assignment here."

Apparently the woman had been assigned to JAG Headquarters before. Sturgis and Bush wonder if she knew Harm.

The elevator doors opne to the floor containing the courtroom and the Judge Advocate General's office.

"Welcome to JAG," says Sturgis. "Commander Sturgis Turner."

"Commander Meg Austin," says the woman, extending her hand.

ooooooooooooooo

Commander Meg Austin walks through the office. She sees a dozen people, none of whom she recognizes. In fact, she does not recognize the office. Someone redecorated since the last time she was here. She walks into an office. A woman with dark hair tied into a bun sits behind a desk.

"You must be Commander Austin," says the woman. "Petty Officer Coates. General Creswell is expecting you, ma'am."

"Thank you, Petty Officer," says the commander. She walks through a wooden door marked PRIVATE.

The inner office has a different atmosphere than the main office. A carpet covers the floor in contrast to thr white tiles outside. The walls are paneled with wood. The curtains are closed, dimming the room. Behind the desk is a man in an olive-green Marine dress uniform. There is a pair of silver stars on each shoulder. He speaks on the telephone for a few minutes, glancing towards the commander. Then he hangs up the phone.

"Commander Meg Austin reporting for duty, sir," says Meg as she salutes the general.

"Welcome to JAG, Commander," says Major General Gordon Creswell. "I understand you were assigned here before."

"Yes, sir. I was assigned here when Admiral Brovo was the JAG, and I stayed for two years. My previous assignment was deputy SJA of the Sixth Fleet under Captain Krennick."

"Petty Officer Coates will show you to your new office. I will have an assignment for you later today, so don't get too comfortable. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir," says Meg as she stands up straight.

oooooooooooooo

As Bud walks through the office holding manila folders for the upcoming trial, he sees Petty Officer Jennifer Coates leading Commander Meg Austin to her new office.

Which happens to be Harm's old office.

"We all have to move on, Bud," says Sturgis.

"I still miss Commander...I mean, Captain Rabb," says Bud. "I wonder what he is doing."

"Reviewing legal documents, preparing for his wedding with Mac."

"It's what, next year?"

"That's right."

"I thought neither of them would ever give up their career."

"Don't you have a trial to go to?"

"Yes, sir," says Bud.

Bud leaves the office to prepare for his trial.

"Commanders Turner and Austin, report to my office," says General Creswell, his voice carried over a speaker.

ooooooooooooo

Sturgis and Meg stand before General Creswell in his office.

"Seventeen years ago Kevin Miller, seaman first class, was convicted of six rapes," says the general. "He was sentenced to forty years in Leavenworth. He has made a request for a presidential pardon."

"You have to be kidding, sir," says Sturgis.

"I'm not kidding, Commander. He made the request."

"No way the President is gonna pardon a rapist after only sixteen years in prison," says Meg.

"There is a complication," says Creswell. "One of his victims, Valerie Pullman, became pregnant as a result of the rape. She had a baby girl named Angela three months after Miller was convicted. A few months ago, Angela became sick. She had kidney failure and her doctors were trying to find a donor. There were no matching donors on her mother's side, so Valerie Pullman hired a lawyer and authorized neogatiations with Kevin Miller. Two weeks ago, negotiations began with Leavenworth's staff judge advocate mediating."

"Imagine asking the man who raped you for help," says Meg.

"Miller agreed to a test. Preliminary tests showed that Miller would be a match for Angela. He then demanded a presidential pardon in exchange for his kidney. His lawyer drafted the request and sent it to the White House. The White House spoke with SecNav, who then informed me. A preliminary investigation indicates that the story checks out."

"So Miller wants an immediate release," says Sturgis.

"It's more than that," says Meg. "A pardon means he will be eligible for an honorable discharge and veterans' benefits. He will not be required to register as a sex offender in any state. He can move in in any neighborhood and he does not have to tell any authorities."

"A girl will die unless she gets a replacement kidney," says Creswell. "A pardon for Miller is unrealistic, and yet the White House feels obliged to make an effort to save the girl's life. You two will investigate it further, see if Kevin Miller will settle for something else or if you can find another match for Angela. Dismissed."

Aye aye, sir," say Sturgis and Meg. They then leave the office.

oooooooooooooooo

"Ladies and gentlemen," says Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic, "you are here to decide whether or not Gunnery Sergeant Leeka is guilty of double murder. We will present evidence to you, evidence that Sergeant Leeka, as an ROTC instructor, used his authority to coerce female students into sex acts. We will show you evidence that he murdered two ROTC students who confronted him about this sexual abuse, snapping their necks. We will show you evidence that he covered it up, making it look like one of them killed the other. When all is said and done, it will be your duty to find Gunnery Sergeant Leeka guilty of two counts of premeditated murder."

The lieutenant sits down beside his partner in the JAG Headquarters courtroom.

Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts stands up to address the panel.

"We are not here to deny nor defend Gunnery Sergeant Leeka's indiscretions or his resisting arrest," says Bud. "His judgment was poor, and he will pay for it. We are disputing the evidence that he murdered two people. The evidence in this case is far from certain. We will show how the NCIS team doing the investigation missed critical clues that pointed to other suspects. We will show that their forensic results can be reasonably interpreted to point to another killer. We will show that the evidence does not prove Gunnery Sergeant Leeka's guilt beyond a reasonable doubt, and it will be your duty to find him not guilty."

Bud sits down next to his co-counsel, Marine Captain Carlos Bullrider. He looks towards the trial ahead. They would have a hell of a time trying to convince the jury of reasonable doubt. But that is where they must go, since Gunnery Sergeant Leeka had refused to plead guilty to second degree murder.

ooooooooooooo

MANASSAS, VIRGINIA

2233 ZULU

"So you worked with Harm for over a year?' asks Sturgis as he drives the Ford Crown Victoria along Sudley Road approaching Mannasas, Virginia.

"We worked on a few cases," says Meg. "We were sent to a sub to deal with a man who threatened to blow up a cruise liner, we investigated the fatal crash of a Tomcat. I was once even held hostage during a brig break. Did Harm ever investigate pardon requests before?"

"he got a pardon for one of his clients who was convicted of manslaughter," says Sturgis. "I assisted him. He was Lieutenant Commander Andrew Keegan. Back in July of 2001, he was a passenger on an airplane. One of the passengers got unruly, and he was about to open the door in mid-flight, threatening everyone's safety, so Commander Keegan used force and ended up killing him. He was convicted on manslaughter and managed to avoid prison."

"He was convicted of mansalughter for killing someone threatening an airplane?" asked Meg.

"Afteer September 11, Harm decided to request a pardon for the commander. In December, the President issued a pardon for Commander Keegan, wiping the conviction from his record."

"I don;'t think anyone would be convicted under those circumstances again."

"Here we are."

Sturgis depresses the brake pedal and parks the Ford Crown Victoria in a parking lot next to a Chevrolet Tahoe. They get out and look upon Prince William Hospital, located at the corner of Sudley Road and Diggs Road. They had called Valerie Pullman's residence and they were informed she and her husband were going to visit her daughter Angela in the hospital.

The two of them walk in. The interior is like any other hospital, with white walls and white tiled floors and nurses and doctors in white outfits. An orderly pushes a wheelchair carrying an elderly man dressed in a blue gown.

"Excuse me," says Meg. "Commander Meg Austin, JAG Corps. We're looking for Angela Pullman."

"She's in the ICU," says the nurse sitting at the nurse's station.

The two of them get directions to the intensive care unit and they walk and ride elevators there. They walk into an observation room where visitors can gaze upon patients receiving critical care.

"Miss Pullman?" asks Meg.

"Call me Mrs. Ward" says a woman with red hair. "Valerie Pullman Ward. Denny Ward is my husband."

"Hi there," says a man with brown hair and a beard. "Denny Ward. Valerie's husband. We knew someone from the Navy would visit us, considering our request."

"Tell us about what happened," asks Sturgis.

Valerie looks at the two Navy officers and then her husband.

"Come with me, Billy," Denny says to a little boy who is their son. "Your mom needs to talk to these people alone"  
"It started eighteen years ago," says Valerie after her husband and son leave the room. "I was sixteen at the time. I was going home from school, taking a shortcut along this railroad, when this man pushed me down. He held a knife to me. I was so scared. I thought he would kill me. He raped me and ran off. I ran home and just cowered in my room. I didn't know what to do. I didn't report the rape until the next day."

"I'm sorry," says Meg.

"I found out I was pregnant a few months later. Once again I felt all these terriblke and confused feelings. There was this baby inside me, created by this ugly act. How could I bring myself to give birth? Then the police told me they made an arrest. I went to the station with my parents and I identified the man who raped me. I later learned he was a sailor, and the Navy would try him. I was six months pregnant when I took the stand. I looked into Kevin Miller's eyes. I could tell he took pleasure in hearing me recount the rape. I was there when the verdict was in. I was so relieved. Three months later, I gave birth to a baby girl. I decided to keep her. It sounds crazy, raising a baby created by rape, but I nursed her and raised her."

"When did she get sick?" asks Sturgis.

"Three months ago," says Valerie. "We took her to some doctors, ran some tests. We then found out she needed a kidney transplant. My family and I had tests to find out if we could donate. None of us could. That was when I told the doctor about how Angela was conceived. We hired a lawyer- we even had to borrow from the equity of our house to do so. She went to the prison where Kevin Miller was held to ask him to find out if he could donate. She called us and told us that Kevin Miller was a match and that he wanted a pardon in exchange for his kidney."

"This must be hard," says Meg.

"I took the stand to make sure he could never hurt anyone again. Now he is the only one who can save my daughter, and he demands release in exchange. He might hurt someone, ruin another girl's life. But Angela will die if we don't release him."

"We're hoping he can accept something else in exchange," says Sturgis. "Or we can find another donor for Angela"  
"You should speak with my husband before you say no," says Valerie. She leads the two commanders to the hallway where Denny waits.

"We're sorry to hear about what is happening," says Meg. "Your wife told us how Angela came to be, and what happened to her."

"I love Angela almost as much as I love my mother," says Denny. "She's such a sweet girl. She was the flower girl when Valerie and I were married. I love her as if she were my own daughter."

"Do you realize what the donor is asking in exchange," says Sturgis.

"It pisses me off," says Denny. "I wish I could cut the kidney out of him and give it to Angela. She deserves it more than he does."

"Code Blue!" someone yells.

They look, and suddenly a stretcher is rolled out of the ICU. On the stretcher is a teenage girl.

"Angela," gasps Valerie. 


	3. Norfolk

PRINCE WILLIAM HOSPITAL

MANNASAS, VIRGINIA

0422 ZULU

"She's stable for now," says the doctor, a bespectacled man wearing a white coat.

"Thank God," says Valerie Pullman.

"She might not be lucky next time. Did your prospective donor agree to the donation?"

"We're working out the bugs," says Commander Meg Austin. "Commander Austin, from the Navy JAG. We're conducting an investigation into this matter."

"Dr. Ying," says the doctor. "I'm the physician in charge of Angela's care."

"So you know the whole story, including about who the donor is and where he is."

"Yes. The Wards' lawyer contacted me and told me about the donor. Thank God the insurance company is willing to pay for the transplant."

"Is there no alternative treatment available for her?" asks Commander Sturgis Turner.

"Angela's best chance is a kidney transplant," replies Dr. Ying. "We could keep her alive on dialysis for a few months, at most."

"And Kevin Miller is the only available donor?" asks Meg.

"Yes. We exhausted all of her mother's relatives."

"Perhaps we can ask Kevin Miller's relatives," suggests Sturgis. "One of them could be a potential donor."

"Then we can save Angela's life and let Kevin Miller rot in prison," says Denny Ward.

"Well, I'd better go home now," says Dr. Ying, yawning. "I'm gonna need a good night sleep if I am to keep Angela alive."

"What does Angela know about her father?" Meg asks Valerie.

"The truth," says Valerie. "Her father left before she was born, and I haven't heard from him since. She does not know the details. I mean, I can't imagine how she'd feel if she knew the circumstances of her birth."

"There's not much more we can do here," saysd Denny. "We'd better get some sleep. Billy, wake up. We're going home."

Billy, the son of Denny and Valerie Ward, opens his eyes and gets up from the sofa. He follows his parents as they head to their Oldmobile station wagon parked in the parking lot.

oooooooooooooooo

WASHINGTON, DC

1411 ZULU

Sturgis and Meg, clad in their Navy summer uniforms, step off the elevator and walk down the carpeted hallway and enter the office of a law firm. The receptionist, who was expecting two Navy officers to arrive, immediately lets them in. They enter one of the private offices of the senior partners.

It is a huge office, rivaling General Creswell's private office. A bookcase full of law books stands against the left wall. Much of Washington, D.C. is visible through the window.

Behind the desk sits a bald man in a suit.

"Good morning, Admiral," says Sturgis.

"It's good to see you, Sturgis," says A.J. Chegwidden, the retired rear admiral who was the Navy Judge Adovcate General.

"Do you remember me, sir?" asks Meg.

"Lieutenant Austin," says Chegwidden. "Or should I call you Commander Austin now? How is Harm doing?"

"Harm became a captain and transferred to Europe," says Sturgis. "He also got engaged to Mac."

"I should congratulate them. Where is Mac?"

"San Diego."

"This isn't a social visit," says Meg. "A convict from Leavenworth is requesting a presidential pardon. A Captain A.J. Chegwidden was the presiding judge at his trial."

"I can't recall any Kevin Miller case," says Chegwidden.

"Kevin Miller, seaman first class, was convicted of six rapes," replies Meg. "You sentenced him to forty years, and he has twenty-four years left on his sentence. One of his victims was pregnant when she testified."

"I remember," says Chegwidden, recalling that trial sixteen years ago when a pregnant teenage girl testified in a general court-martial about how Seaman Miller raped her. "She was a brave girl. And I remmeber the look on Seaman Miller's face. He was clearly excited to hear her tell the court about the hell he put her through. And I could tell he was doing some motion with his hand."

"I get the idea,": says Meg, holding up her palm. "I don't want to hear details."

"A pardon for Kevin Miller should not be considered," says Chegwidden. "In fact, I don't think he should get a pardon even AFTER he completes his sentence. I don't know why my replacement even has you conducting an inquiry as to whether he should be pardoned."

"You remember that pregnant girl?" asked Meg. "Well, she had the baby and raised her. The girl, Angela, became sick and requires a kidney transplant if she is to live past her eighteenth birthday. No one on her mom's side was a match. Her mom and stepdad hired a lawyer to speak with Kevin Miller. Kevin Miller is a perfwect match and he is demanding a presidential pardon in exchange for his kidney."

"I see," says Chegwidden. "I neveer had to deal with such a moral dilmena when I was a judge advocate."

"Chossing between saving a girl's life and keeping other girls from being preyed upon," says Sturgis. "We're hoping for another way out."

oooooooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1823 ZULU

"Special Agent Gibbs," says Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic. "Tell us how you found the body."

"We went to the crime scene where the local authorities dug up the body and found it was a Marine," says a man with graying hair.

"And who is we?"

"It was me, Special Agents Todd and Dinozo and Ducky."

"Ducky?"

"Dr. Donald Mallard," says Naval Criminal Investigative Service Special Agent Leroy Gibbs. "He's the medical examiner assigned to NCIS headquarters. By speaking with witnesses, we believed there was a love triangle in the campus Marine ROTC. Ducky- Dr. Mallard- determined that the victim's neck was broken."

"Objection," says Captain Carlos Bullrider, the junior defense counsel. "The witness is not a medical examiner."

"Dr. Mallard can testify on how the victim died," says the judge, a Marine lieutenant colonel. "Sustained."

"We received e-mails from a hacker on campus. As we were trying to find the hacker, we found a gunman chasing a suspect. Special Agent Dinozzo chased after the gunman and came very close to killing him. We turned them in to Captain Lemay- he's the senior ROTC instructor. We later found our prime suspect dead."

"What did you believe then?"

"We thought there was a game that turned serious. After Ducky compared the autopsy reports, I decided to investigate Gunnery Sergeant Leeka. I also heard from Agent Todd that he was having an inappropriate relationship with one of his students. I confronted him about it, and he attacked me."

"Is he in this room?" asks Vukovic.

"Yes," says Special Agent Gibbs. "He is there, sitting at the table with those two."

"Let the record show that Special Agent Gibbs is pointing at the defendant, Gunnery Sergeant Leeka," says the judge.

"No further questions, your Honor," says Vukovic.

"Your witness," says the judge.

"Special Agent Gibbs, did Gunnery Sergeant Leeka admit to killing those two?" asks Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts.

"He assaulted me'; that was an admission," replies Gibbs.

"Did he say he killed them?"

"No."

"Did anyone report finding fingerprints linking Guneery Sergrant Leeka to the murders?"

"No."

"DNA?"

"No."

"So all you have is that he lost his temper and that he had an inappropriate sexual relationship with one of his students."

"We have more than that," protests Gibbs.

"No further questions, your Honor," says Bud.

"Redirect?" asks the judge.

"Not at this time," says Vukovic.

"Witness is excused for now," says the judge.

ooooooooooooooo NORFOLK POLICE DEPARTMENT

100 BROOKE AVENUE

NORFOLK, VIRGINIA

2252 ZULU

"I remember the Kevin Miller case," says Detective Lieutenant Dana Hunter, adjusting her eyeglasses. "It was the only time I had to testify in a military court. That was what, fifteen years ago?"

"Seventeen," says Sturgis.

He and Meg are meeting with Lieutenant Dana Hunter of the Norfolk Police Department in her small office. Thedesk is cluttered with folders. Police recruitment folders hang on the wall.

"At the time, there were a series of rapes," says the detective. "The victims were all teenage girls. I remember interviewing them, the haunted look in their eyes, as if their very soul was wounded. Our first suspect was a recently paroled rapist whose victim was a teenage girl. Only two girls could identify him somewhat. We had a weak case. We then studied footprints at the scene, and we found boots consistent with those worn by Navy sailors. Thanks to a sting operation, we nabbed the suspect, a Seaman Kevin Miller. He was positively identified by his victims. Why are you here? Did he get off on a technicality or something?"

"He's asking for a pardon," says Meg. "We are conducting an inquiry into this matter."

"After what he did, hell no," says Hunter. "If you could have seen the look in those girls' eyes. Rape was their introduction to men. They might still be carrying scars even after all this time."

Meg then tells the detective about Valerie Pullman and the daughter conceived through rape.

"We can't rip the kidney out of that son of a bitch?" asks the detective.

"No," says Sturgis.

"A pardon, which means he won't have to register as a sex offender," says Lieutenant Hunter. "Offer him something else, or find another donor for the girl. We can't let him go."

oooooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

2316 ZULU

Major General Gordon Creswell picks up the telephone as soon as it rings.

"General Creswell here," he says.

"General," says Meg. "We just spoke with the detective who had arrested Kevin Miller for rape."

"I'm catching up on some paperwork here, Commander. What was the detective's opinion?"

"She is opposed to the pardon, sir."

"I'm not surprised. Listen, I spoke with Admiral Calavicci. He's assumed convening authority for the Kevin Miller case. He is willing to offer to commute the sentence, taking ten years off in exchange for the kidney."

"We'll need transportation to Leavenworth to conduct the inquiry and the negotiations."

"Acknowledged, Commander."

The general hangs up the telephone. 


	4. Meeting at Leavenworth

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1550 ZULU

Lieutenant Tali Mayfield looks at the young woman on the witness stand. She then looks at the defendant, Gunnery Sergeant Leeka.

Facing back towards the witness, she asks, "Describe the history of your relationship with Gunnery Sergeant Leeka."

"Ma'am," says the woman on the witness stand, "it all started when I joined the ROTC. On the first day, he would make these remarks."

"What kind of remarks?" asks the lieutenant.

"Remarks about my body."

"Did the gunnery sergeant coerece you into a sexual relationship?"

"Yes"  
"How?" asks Mayfield.

"He told me he would have me kicked out of the program if I didn't sleep with him," she replies uncomfortably. "If I was kicked out of ROTC, then my scholarship is through and I would be kikced out of college. That first time, I just froze as he took off my clothes. I kept praying this would be over. He did this to me over and over again. He threatened to hurt me if I told anyone."

"Is that man in this courtroom?"

"Yes, he is sitting over there."

"Let the record show that the witness is referring to the defendant, Gunnery Sergeant Leeka," says Lieutenant Mayfield.

"So noted," says the judge.

"No further questions, your Honor," says Mayfield.

"Your witness?" asks the judge.

Captain Carlos Bullrider approaches the witness.

"How good of a student are you?" the Marine captain asks.

"Uh, pretty good," says the witness.

"Pretty good you say?" asks Bullrider. "I have here your official trsnscripts from your school, courtesy of a federal subpoena. Care to tell the court your GPA?"

"Uh, well...," she begins to say.

"Okay then, is it less than, equal, or greater than two point o?"

"Answer the question," commands the judge.

"Less than," admits the witness.

"You were not only underperfomring in ROTC, you were underperfomring in your math and American literature classes. You were placed on academic probation. Who was it that convinced the school to allow you to remain?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Leeka."

"What did he do?"

"He spoke with the administrators. Listen, he told me the would get me out of trouble if I slept with him."

"So Gunnery Sergeant Leeka was not responsible for your poor grades. His evaluation of your performance in ROTC is accurate, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were about to be kicked out of school, so you offered to sleep with him in exchange for favors."

"No!"

"And you accused him of coercion so you would not get expelled," says Captain Bullrider.  
"Objection," says Lieutenant Mayfield. "Counsel is answering his own questions and leading the witness."

"Sustained," says the judge.

"Withdrawn," says Captain Bullrider.

"Witness may step down," says the judge. "Court will recess for one hour."

The people leave the JAG courtroom.

"I can;t believe the questions that Captain Bullrider asked her," says Mayfield.

"I'm not surprised," replies Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic. "I would have asked those myself if I were defense counsel."

"That sort of thing should stop."

"We do what we can to discredit the other side's witnesses," replies Vukovic as they walk along the tiled floor of the hallway. "If you are to be a dedicated public defender, you've got to be aggressive."

A young man in a white Navy uniform stands in front of them and hands Lieutenant Mayfield a folder.

"Here is the file you wanted, ma'am," says the sailor.

"Thank you, Seaman Culp," says Lieutenant Mayfield. "As you were."

"Yes, ma'am," replies Seaman Culp, an enlisted aide at JAG Headquarters.

Mayfield looks through the folder. "Let's see how we can salvage our witness's credibility," she says.

oooooooooooooo

U.S. DISCIPLINARY BARRACKS

FORT LEAVENWORTH, KANSAS

1722 ZULU

Commander Sturgis Turner and Commander Meg Austin arrive at the U.S. Disciplinary Barracks in Fort Leavenworth in Kansas. The disciplinary barracks holds over a thousand prisoners confined here by general courts-martial.

A man in an Army dress uniform greets the two Navy lawyers. His cap fits over the short dark hair of his head.

"Hello there," he says. "I am Major David Neikos, staff judge advocate for Leavenworth."

Sturgis and Meg introduce themselves to the major.

"Let me escort you inside, sir and ma'am."

Major Neikos leads them into the building. Sturgis and Meg receive security badges from the MP's stationed here. They walk through the tile-floored hallways, passing soldiers and civilian specialists.

"The meeting is at 1300. We can meet with the prison commandant."

Major Neikos leads them through hallways into the office of the commandant. The office's floor is covered in a green carpet. There is a desk in the back and a bookcase on the right. A U.S. Army colonel sits behind the desk.

"Sir, these are the lawyers from the Navy JAG conducting the inquiry into Kevin Miller's petition," says the major.

Sturgis and Meg salute the colonel and then introduce themselves.

"This is the first time I ever participated in such a thing," sats the colonel.

"Tell us about Kevin Miller, sir," says Sturgis.

"He's certainly is not a model prisoner," says the colonel. "He has been involved in five assaults on other inmates and guards during his stay here. I think he's a dangerous prisoner. I can not support his early release."

"Thank you, sir," says Meg. "Your statement is appreciated."

ooooooooooo

It is time for the meeting.

"So who's Kevin Miller's counsel?" asks Meg.

"Michael Gooding," says Major Neikos. "He was an Army JAG lawyer, retired lieutenant colonel. He set up practice in Topeka. He was assigned here a couple of years back. Kevin Miller hired him after he was approached by the lawyer for Miss Pullman."

"Did he know he had a daughter out there?" asks Sturgis.

"He knew one of his victims became pregnant as a result of his attack. He never knew what happened until recently."

After having their ID's and badges checked by the guards, they enter a small room. Inside the room is a table with chairs.

Three men enter the room. One is a man wearing a suit. The other is a man in an Army BDU. And the third is a man in an orange jumpsuit, wearing handcuffs.

"So you must be the negotiators," says the man wearing the handcuffs.

"You must be Kevin Miller," says Sturgis.

"That's right, Commander."

Kevin Miller sits down. The man in the suit also sits down.

"Michael Gooding," says the man in the suit. "I am Mr. Miller's attorney in this matter."

"So you are trying to get him a pardon," says Meg.

"Mr. Miller is being asked to donate his kidney," says Gooding. "I am here to negotiate for a favor in return."

"Even if it is something we would not want to give?" asks Meg. "Only the President can issue a pardon, and you must realize how unlikely it is."

"Maybe you can offer something else," says Gooding.

"Tell us," says Meg. "Do you fel remorse what you did seventeen years ago?"

"For what?" asks Kevin Miller. "All I did was make women out of a bunch of girls."

Meg looks at him with fury in her eyes. It takes all of her will just to kweep from choking him here and now.

"You don't even remember their names," says Sturgis.

"You should try to be more tactful, Kevin," says Michael Gooding.

"Admiral Calavicci has decided to make an offer," says Meg. "He can reduce your sentence by ten years. And you can be transferred to a mimimum security brig. It won't look too much different than a boot camp. There will be a lot less restrictions on your movement. and it won't require authorization from the President."

"This is a generous deal," Michael Gooding says to his client. "An extra ten years of freedom."

"Why wait ten years to get outa here when I could get a pardon?" says Kevin Miller. "Donatin' a kidney is major surgery, and I'm gonna need montly visits to our VA hospitals."

"Leavenworth isn't an igloo in the Antarctic," says Meg. "There is almost no chance of the President pardoning you."

"If you guys found another donor, you wouldn't even be here," says Kevin Miller.

"The girl almost died yesterday," says Sturgis. "If she dies, then you get nothing."

"Let me make this clear, Commander," says Kevin Miller. "If I don't get a pardon, she dies. It's as simple as that."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss," says Meg. "Let us know if you take the admiral's offer." She and Sturgis gets up and leave. 


	5. Closing Arguments

U.S. DISCIPLINARY BARRACKS

FORT LEAVENWORTH, KANSAS

1845 ZULU

"I think you should have taken the deal," says Michael Gooding.

"I have a lot of leverage," says Kevin Miller, sitting in a room where inmates confer with their attorneys. "They need me."

"A pardon for you is completely unrealistic," says Gooding. "You haven't even shown remorse."

"You don't seem to be on my side."

"I'm not representing you in a criminal case. I am looking after your interests in this matter."

"And my interest is a full pardon for my crimes," says Kevin Miller.

"If that girl dies, then it's over. You'll be here for the next twenty-three years. I wonder if you could have served a shorter sentence if you had taken a deal."

"I always believed in reaching for the best," says Kevin Miller.

"If you reach too far, you will fall over," replies Michael Gooding.

ooooooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1500 ZULU

Commander Sturgis Turner and Commander Meg Austin meet inside General Creswell's office. With them is a woman with black hair and glasses. She was introduced as Kelly Reed, Valerie Pullman's attorney.

"I'm going to have to advise the White House not to offer a pardon for Kevin Miller," says General Creswell, sitting in his seat behind his desk. "He's too dangerous to be released now. In fact, it's my opinion that he serve his full sentence."

"So this is it then," says Kelly Reed.

"Unless he accepts Admiral Calavicci's offer, he won't donate the kidney."

"There must be something we can do," says Meg.

"Not much we can do," says Creswell. "I do feel compassion for your client's predicament, Miss Reed. Our hands are tied."

"Thank you for at least giving me and my client a chance," says Reed.

"We'll let you know if Kevin Miller changes his mind," says General Creswell.

oooooooooooooo

PRINCE WILLIAM HOSPITAL

MANNASAS, VIRGINIA

2318 ZULU

Meg Austin arrives at Prince William Hospital. She is dressed in a red blouse and blue jeans; she had changed from her Navy uniform back in her home in Falls Church. Walking along the hallways, she enters the hospital room where Denny Ward and Valerie Pullman are visiting their daughter.

"Commander," says Denny.

"Call me Meg," replies the Navy lawyer. "I'm not here in any official capacity."

"This is our daughter Angela," saays Valerie.

Meg looks at the teenage girl lying in the bed.

"Hi," says Angela.

"I'm Meg," says Meg. "I'm a lawyer from the Navy. I was visiting with your mom earlier to find out if we could help."

"Am I getting a kidney?" asks the girl.

"We haven't found a willing donor yet," says Meg. "Is there anything you like to do? I mean, before you had to go to the hospital?"

"Horseback riding," replies Angela. "We would go out into the country and ride horses."

"I also like that," says Meg. "Grew up in Texas."

Angela smiles. "Maybe I'll get to do that again."

"I want to thank you for doing what you could," says Valerie.

ooooooooooooo

MEG'S TOWNHOUSE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

2625 ZULU

Meg Austin, clad in her nightgown, settles into the bedroom of the townhouse she is living in. Many of her personal belongings are still in their cardboard boxes.

She sits on her bed, contemplating the first case she had since her return to JAG Headquarters after nine years. There is no way she could imagine what Valerie Pullman had gone through seventeen years ago. It must have been like a powerful storm of emotions, both during the rape itself and the subsequent pregnancy. Meg had experience in rape cases before.

She looks at the cardboard boxes in her bedroom. "I should at least take this out," she says. She looks at the dresser. "Here's the perfect place."

She opens one of the cardboard boxes. She pulls out a gold-framed photograph and places it on the dresser. She looks at the photograph for a few seconds.

And then she goes to sleep.

oooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1430 ZULU

"Gunnery Sergeant Leeka took a post as an ROTC instructor, to train college students to become the next generation of Navy and Marine Corps officers," says Lieutenant Tali Mayfield as she faces the six Marines who would decide the verdict. "You have heard testimony of how he sexually abuses girls in his ROTC unit. Two of the students came to have a chat with him. He killed them to silence them. He snapped their necks, like the way he was trained to do with the enemy. He then covered it up, making it look like one of them killed the other. And he did that all to cover up his exploitation of women. He murdered a Marine and a sailor, both of who served exemplary, both of whom ere recommended to ROTC by their commanding officers, both who wanted to become officers to lead our sailors and Marines to fight for our country in places such as Iraq and Afghanistan and anywhere else our country needs them to be. And when an NCIS agent, who is a gunnery sergeant in the Marine Corps Reserves, came to confront him, he tried to kill him. You have heard the testimony from the ROTC students, his commanding officer, and the NCIS agents. There is only one reasonable conclusion. He is guilty as charged."

The lieutenant steps down.

"Closing arguments?" asks the judge.

The two defense attorneys for Gunnery Sergeant Leeka whisper to each other. Captain Carlos Bullrider steps up and faces the jury.

"The evidence clearly shows that Gunnery Sergeant Leeka engaged in fraternization," says the Marine captain. "And no one disputes that the gunnery sergeant assaulted NCIS Agent Gibbs. I would certasinly find Gunnery Seegeant Leeka guilty of fraternization and assault.  
You are here to decide if he is guilty of murder. And the evidence against him does not meet the burden of proof. The physical evidence does not tie him to the victims or the scene of the crime. He never told anyone else he did it, nor did he tell anyone else he intended to kill the two. As for the way the victims died, you heard testimony and saw records showing at least forty-seven Marine veterans attending the same school under the GI Bill, thirteen who had classes with the victims whom NCIS completely missed. And his only accuser was a girl who was failing her classes and accused him of rape to..to avoid getting in any trouble for her part. And as the NCIS agents admitted, the students had this game going, involving paintball battles out in the open. They had considered that the game went too far; maybe that is the truth. He is accused of sexual misconduct by an ROTC student, he gets into a fight with an NCIS agent, and the only conclusion we are to draw from that is that he is guilty? Think about it. The prosecution did not cover all of its bases. It did not meet its burden of proof. That is why you must find him not guilty."

ooooooooooooo

2140 ZULU

Commander Meg Austin sits in her office, looking over some case files the general had assigned her.

Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates stands at the door. "Here is the report you wanted, ma'am?" she asks.

"Dismissed, Petty Officer," says Meg after taking the sheets of paper from the petty officer.

Meg reads the content of the papers. She then picks up the telephone and dials a number.

"Is Kelly Reed there?" she asks.

"This is Kelly Reed," says the voice.

"Commander Austin from Navy JAG," she says. "I did a background check on Kevin Miller."

"Do you have his next-of-kin?"

"It's a bit problematic. He grew up in an orphanage in New York. He has no known living relatives. I'll fax your office a copy of the report."

"Thank you, Commander," says Kelly Reed. "Maybe we can find his birth mother- if she's still alive."

"I've done what I can as a Navy lawyer," says Meg. "I hope this helps."

"Goodbye, Commander. I'll let you know how this turns out."

Meg hangs up the phone. It is late and the office is mostly deserted. Picking up her purse and going to the main office, she sees Sturgis.

"Working late?" asks Sturgis, coming out of his office.

"I had the office do a background check on Kevin Miller," says Meg.

"The inquiry is over."

"I figured we would need to contact his nexrt-of-kin in case he decides to donate his kidney and something goes wrong. He has no available next of kin; he was an orphan."

"You're not considering resisnging your commission and going on a quest to find his relatives?"

"No."

"Harm did that for Mac about two years ago," says Sturgis.

"He did?" asks Meg.

"Mac was on a mission for the CIA when she and an agent were captured. Harm resigned and went to South America and rescued them both. His resignation was accepted and he went to work for the CIA for a while and then flew crop dusters."

"But I thought he was still in the Navy."

"The office had a backlog in caseloads, so the admiral asked Harm to come back to JAG. Harm signed some papers, took the oath again, and he was back."

"Next time I have a vacation, maybe I can fly to London to visit him and congratulate him on his engagement."

"Maybe we'll meet him again during the course of our duties," says Sturgis. "Things like that tend to happen." 


	6. Close to Home

MEG'S TOWNHOUSE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

2330 ZULU

Commander Meg Austin watches the news in her townhouse even as she finishes unpacking her stuff. She looks around at the furniture and Toshiba television set and Aiwa stereo system.

"Just two more boxes to go and I can finally settle in," she says.

It is then that she notices the content of what is on television.

She sees a picture of Angela, the teenage girl who is looking for a new kidney.

A reporter identified as Stuart Dunston from ZNN appears on the screen.

"So you were looking for a donor," says Stuart.

"We found a match," says Valerie Pullman. "The Navy made an offer, but the potential donor refused."

"Who was he?" asks the reporter.

"We will not mention his name," says Valerie's husband Denny Ward.

ooooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1255 ZULU

Meg arrives at JAG Headquarters the next morning, carrying a briefcase full of legal documents.

"Good morning, Sturgis," she says upon seeing Commander Sturgis Turner.

"Morning, Meg," replies Sturgis.

"I saw on the news this evening. Angela's parents were on the news. They were all talking about it."

"I spoke to Stuart Dunston. I told him about Angela."

"He did that for you?"

"Let's just say he has connections to this office. Maybe getting the public on her side would help that girl find a donor. Anyway, we'd better get to work, Meg."

"Of course."

Meg then walks into her office and continues reviewing the case files.

oooooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

2115 ZULU

After a day of reviewing cases and interviewing people over the phone, Meg goes to General Creswell's office to deliver her debriefing.

"The Schindler appeal has merit," she says. "I'd like to write a friend-of-the-court briefing when it comes before the Court of Criminal Appeals. As for the breach-of-contract suit by Raytheon, I recommend a settlement. Here are my reports on these and other cases. Is there anything else, sir?"

The general looks at the folders on his desk containing reports and files and stuff. "You will write your friend-of-the-court brief for the Schindler appeal," he says. "That will be all, Commander. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir." Meg stands up, facing General Creswell, and then turns around and leaves. Walking through the main office, she turns on her Motorola cellular phone and dials a number.

"Kelly Reed here," says the voice.

"It's me, Commander Austin from JAG," says Meg. "So you know about your client's interview with that reporter."

"Stuart Dunston? He spoke to me. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Commander Turner was the one who contacted Dunston. Did you contact the orphanage?"

"His birth records are sealed. They won't say who his mom is."

"She might be dead."

"There's a candlelight vigil at the hospital."

oooooooooooo

PRINCE WILLIAM HOSPITAL

MANNASAS, VIRGINIA

2322 ZULU

Dozens of people are gathered across the street from the hospital, holding candles. Reporters from newspapers and television and radio stations are there. The interview of Angela's parents by Stuart Dunston on ZNN had apparently caught the attention of the rest of the news media. A picture of Angela wearing a cowboy hat is displayed on a tripod.

As Meg holds the candle, her memories rewind to about a year ago, when she held a similar vigil. Feelings from that time surface once again. A tear flows down her right cheek.

oooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1440 ZULU

Meg enters General Creswell's private office. She stands at attention before the desk.

"I just got off the phone with SecNav," says the general. "That girl in the hospital is getting a lot of attention, including some of our elected officials on the Hill."

"What does he want from us, sir?" asks the commander.

"To provide assistance in finding an alternate donor for her. You will take this one, Austin."

"Will Commander Turner be assisting me, sir?"

"I have Commander Turner doing other projects. You have your orders, Commander. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir." Meg turns around and leaves the office. She walks to her private office, where she picks up the phone and calls the Bureau of Naval Personnel to check their records.

ooooooooooooo

2049 ZULU

Meg had tracked down three people who had served with Kevin Miller back in 1988 and are still in the Navy. None of them rememebered Kevin Miller having any family. In the meantime, the prosecution and defense for the case of U.S. vs. Leeka await as the six-member Marine jury deliberate over the gunnery sergeant's fate.

Meg looks over the personnel files faxed to JAG from the Bureau of Naval Personnel. Many of these people had been discharged from the Navy in the past seventeen years; the three she spoke to today are the only ones still serving in the Navy.

The telephone rings and she answers.

"Commander Austin here," she says.

"This is Kelly Reed," saysa a female voice. "I came into contact with someone who knew Kevin Miller."

"Who isa it?" asks the commander.

"Lacey Dawson," says Reed. "She dated him in high school for three years. She's living in Queens in New York. She would like a personal meeting. I will be arranging a flight Saturday. Will your duties keep you here, Commander?"

"I could go to New York," says Meg.

ooooooooooooooo

QUEENS, NEW YORK

1353 ZULU

Meg Austin and Kelly Reed ride inside the yellow Ford Crown Victoria taxi. They had checked into a hotel the night before following a short flight from Washington, DC to New York City. They had spoekn with Lacey Dawson earlier this morning.

The cab stops next to the curb of a residential street in Queens. The neighborhood is typical suburban. A few children play in the quiet tree-lined street.

The two women walk along a concrete path connecting the sidewalk to the front door of a modest two-story home. Kelly Reed rings the doorbell.

The door opens. A woman with blond hair tied in a ponytail answers the door. She wears a white T-shirt and blue denim shorts. she appears to be in her mid-thirties

"You must be Lacey Dawson," says Reed.

"Yeah, that's me" replies the woman. "you want to see me about Kevin Miller?"

"Tell us about him," says Meg.

"Let's go to the backyard."

Dawson leads the two women through a side path to the backyard. The backyard has a singular oak tree with a treehouse built into it. The two women introduce themselves.

"Kevin Miller was my boyfriend back in high school," she saysd. "I never saw him again after he left for the Navy. Where is he now?"

"In prison," says Meg. "For six rapes."

"I'm not surprised."

"Mrs. Dawson," says Kelly Reed, "did he ever tell you about any relatives he might have."

"I only know of one," says Lacey Dawson. "He..he raped me on my prom night. Nine months later I had a baby boy. I gave him up for adoption."

"Does anyone else know about this?" asks Reed.

"My husband and my parents know. I don't know what happened to the baby. I had his birth records sealed. I wanted to know whoever adopted him as his parents, not some girl who was raped by a boyfriend that wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Can you give us the name of the adoption agency?" asks Meg.

"You need me to access the adoption records," says Dawson. "Tell them the reason why you are looking for him."

"Thank you for doing this, Mrs. Dawson," says Kelly Reed.

"That girl's plight drew national attention," says Lacey Dawson. "I don't know if the boy can help."

"Let's just hope. Here's a pocture of her." Reed shows Dawson a picture of Angela.

"So that's his half-sister. She's beautiful." Lacey Dawson pauses for a moment. "I'll sign the waivers for you. But you'll be on your own."

oooooooooooooo

BEST WESTERN MOTOR INN

QUEENS, NEW YORK

1709 ZULU

Meg Austin and Kelly Reed pack their things for their flight back to Washington, DC. The motel room is simplky furnished, with two beds, a table, two chairs, a dresser, and a television set.

"You really have an interest in doing this," says Kelly Reed. "Why?"

Meg tells Reed a long story.

"I'm sorry," says Kelly.

"It's okay," replies Meg. "I have no regrets about it."

oooooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1333 ZULU

"How was your trip to New York?" asks Major General Gordon Creswell as he walks to his office.

"Very productive, sir," replies Meg. "Turns out young Angela has a half-brother somewhere. The biorth mother of her half-brother signed release forms allowing me and Kelly Reed to look at his records to find out who adopted him."

"Very well, Commander." The general continues walking to his office.

"One more thing, General. I finished my friend-of-the-court brief for the Schindler appeal."

"Then go submit it, Commander."

"Yes, sir."

Meg walks to her office and looks through the casefiles.

She hears footsteps approach the door to her office.

"May I step in, ma'am?" asks a male voice.

Meg looks and sees a man in a white Navy uniform, with his rank markings identifying him as a lieutenant commander.

"Is there anything you want to say, Lieutenant Commander?" asks Meg.

"Roberts. Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts. I haven't had the chance to formally greet you. I just want to say welcome to JAG. I guess we'll be working together."

"Aren't you currently working on case?"

"The Leeka trial? The case went to the jury. They're still deliberating. All I could do is prepare preliminary drafts for an appeal."

"You worked closely with Harm- Captain Rabb-right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've worked with him for over ten years. I consider the captain to be a good friend. He was there when I became a lawyer, he was there for my wedding, he was there when my leg got blown off."

"Your leg got blown off?" asks Meg.

"It was in Afghanistan about three years ago. Got a Purple Heart. I decided to stay in JAG."

"Maybe you'll make captain one day. I'm sure you have plenty of work to do, Lieutenant Commander. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

Bud stands up straight and leaves the office.

oooooooooooooo

MEG'S TOWNHOUSE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

2240 ZULU

Meg unlocks the door to her townhouse. She checks her Motorola cellular phone for any messages. She plays the one message.

"Meg, this is Kelly Reed,"says the voice. "I found the adoption records for Angela's half-brother. I've just contacged his adoptive parents. I think you can help me find him."

ooooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1526 ZULU

Gunnery Sergeant Leeka is escorted out of the courtroom by two Marine MP's. His defense attorneys, Navy Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts and Marine Captain Carlos Bullrider watch as their client is taken away.

Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic, the lead prosecutor, comes out of the JAG courtroom.

"Well, at least you managed to keep him from getting a life sentence," says the Navy lieutenant. The jury acquitted Gunnery Sergeant Leeka of Article 118, Clauses 1 & 4, and convicted him of a violation of Article 118, Clause 2.

Petty Officer jennifer Coates approaches. "Commander Roberts," she says,. "The general wishes to meet with you."

"I'll write a prelimiary draft for the appeal," says Captain Bullrider.

Bud walks through the main office and into the general's private office. Commander Meg Austin, a civilian woman, and a sailor is inside in addition to General Creswell.

"Commander Roberts reporting as ordered, sir," says the lieutenant commander.

"Kelly Reed came to my office with a request from Seaman First Class Jack Culp," says the Marine general. "Her client is looking for a kidney for her daughter. Seaman Culp is the girl's half-brother, and Miss Reed wants to find out if Seaman Culp is a suitable donor. Commander, I am assigning you to represent Seaman Culp in this matter. You will afvise him on all legal matters relating to this issue."

"Hello, sir," says the seaman. "Seaman First Class Jack Culp."

Bud remembers seeing something on television about a girl in Mannasas who needed a kidney. "Is the girl still alive?" asks Bud.

"Yes."

"Sir, I request that Seaman Culp be granted leave for the day so he can be tested," says Bud.

"Request granted," says Creswell. "I'm sure Petty Officer Coates can handle the workload by herself."

oooooooooooo

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

1403 ZULU

The next day, Bud meets with his client in the conference room. Kelly Reed is there. Seamna Culp was a match, and he is reported to be in excellent health.

"I'm going to go through with it," says Seaman Culp. "Commander Roberts gave a leg. I might as well give a kidney."

"Thank you," says Kelly Reed.

oooooooooooo

PRINCE WILLIAM HOSPITAL

MANNASAS, VIRGINIA

2412 ZULU

"We have just received word that the transplant was a success," says Stuart Dunston. "She's expected to make a full recovery."

Meg stands among the crowd across the street from the hospital, holding a candle. She smiles.

ooooooooooooo

MCMURPHY'S TAVERN

2550 ZULU

The staff of JAG's main office gets together to infomrally welcome Commander Meg Austin to JAG. They all have drinks and tell each other stories. They all sit at the bar. Since it is Tuesday,. it is not crowded. It was not so long ago that they bade farewell to Harm and Mac.

"So you were actually quarantined in a sub?" asks Meg.

"That's right," says Commander Sturgis Turner. "I was trapped down there, wondering if I had SARS. And then there was this time when I was he;lping the crew of a ship look for a missing nuke."

"How's that girl who was looking for a kidney?" asks Lieutenant Vukovic.

"She's doing well," says Meg. "I spoke with her family over the phone. Seaman Culp is also recovering."

"I'm beginning to understand why the general wanted me to be his counsel," says Bud. "Uh, Meg, you can tell us about your personal life."

"Maybe another time, Bud," says Meg, sipping a cold Budweiser beer.

oooooooooooo

MEG'S TOWNHOUSE

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

0320 ZULU

Finally, she is finished.

All of her belongings are now out of the cardboard boxes, placed in their rightful places.

She hopes that she will not have to move for a long time.

"Well, Tommy," she says. "I'm moving on, just like you would have wanted."

She lies in bed between her sheets and falls asleep.

On the dresser is a photograph, a silent testimony of an earlier time.

The photograph has an image of a man in a black tuxedo.

And an image of Meg wearing a white wedding dress. 


End file.
